winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Victory
This character/place belongs to CalwenAurellen. Do not change without my permission. You are allowed to repair spelling or typographic faults. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. Star Gate belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer. Feel free to create fan art and add it on this page. You need to write your name under the picture. ---- Jane is the fairy of Technology and member of the Earth fairies team Gatix. She is from Washington D.C. and lives there with her friends. Personality Being eldest of the team, she is like older sister for her friends. Jane loves technology and learning and likes to be always ready for mission and is always first, who knew what happens. She loves sunny beaches and usually playing volleyball on them with Kate. But unlike her, Jane has a fear of swimming and if it's not necessary, she does not step on water. Even she is oldest, she loves jokes and usually uses her technology power for fun. Curiosities * Favorite Food: Anythink with vegetable * Favorite Color: Green * Hobbies: Beach volleyball, Jokes, Studying, Technology * Loves: Learning new things, Experiments * Hates: Swimming, Rasism, Temerity * Favorite Music: Medieval * Favorite Subjects: History of Magic * Favorite Spell: '''Firewall * '''Catchphrase: "I will teach you!" * Favourite holiday: '''St. Patrick's Day * '''Favourite transformation: Enchantix Short Bio Jane was born in Washington D.C. and still lives there. Ones, she was on a walk in the fields behind her home and found there a little girl in the middle of starship and takes her home. This girl was Ann Portrait and they became sisters and best friends. One year before the story, she met her future second best friend Kate on the beach and started to play volleyball with her. Because she is clever and has high IQ, Jane as the only member of Gatix studying on university studying the subject Robotic engineering. She, Ann and Kate started their team Gatix when they discovered that they are fairies. Appearance She has short, dark brown straight hair and usually wears it with several small pigtails. Her skin is tawny as she loves beaches. Jane has green eyes and usually using eyeshadow. Her favorite clothes is social suit - shirt, pant, jacket, and shoes. More comming soon. Relationships Kate Calter - her second best friend. Jane met her while she was sunbathing on the beach. Both love beaches and spent a lot of time playing beach volleyball. Ann Portrait - best friend, she found Ann on the field behind her house. They became sisters and friends. Mia Simons - she likes her for her mature personality but dislikes her hate for jokes. Isabela Brown - they met each other in Tir nan Ogh while they train there. Isabela then became member of Gatix. She likes her teenage personality and usually makes jokes with her. Rose Hammond - Good friends from nature, Jane is interested in her empathic powers and Rose likes technology powers from her friends. gen. Hammond - Jane did not mind him, but didn't like his grouch like character. Jack O'Neil - she loves his jokes and ironic notes, both have a sense of humor and are good friends. Samantha Carter - both have high IQ they quickly became friends and spent hours talking about Theroretic astrophysics and technology. They attend to end sentences of the second one. Daniel Jackson - as both are clever, they like each other. Teal'c - because Jane hates rasism, she never says a bad word to him and has tend to protect him from jokes of Jack or disbelief. Vala Mal Doran - didn't like her from beginning but later accept her into the team. Winx Club - they became friends as Winx teach them about fairies in the end of season 4. They usually visit each other on holidays. Powers and Abillities Jane is the fairy of Technology and can control it with her mind. She can also use digital energy and electricity. Her powers are manifest in the form of beams of electrical energy or green digital energy. Jane is able to shape this energy into powerfull blasts, shield and forcefields and use it to help collect informations from different devices. She is also able to control electricity which is mainly use for attacking. She can create shields of green energy, which she calls a Firewall. She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms and traps which can restrain her foes. Her minor skill is to use her digital energy as a real device, eg. laptop, microphone etc. allows her scan area around her, search informations or recharge device with her electricity. She can control every thought with electricity, but is unable to control mechanical things. List of Jane's spells Bonded being Greya Greya or G. is the Pixie of Protection, which makes her able to create shields and forcefields to protect her friends. She met Jane in Magix, where they visit Winx on holiday. Both have protective personality and match together. Perla Perla is a Selkie from the Indian Ocean selkie village with the power over pearls. Same as all Selkies, she was bonded to Jane, when her home was attacked by Replicators. She is a hot-blooded and courageous Selkie. Her powers allows her bombard enemy with pearls or use them as shields. Trivia * she has same powers as Tecna from Winx Club * she is oldest of the team * she is only team member who studied on University, subject Robotic engineering * she likes beaches but has a fear of swimming Category:Gatix Category:Fairies